


A God's Will

by Mc_yt_simp



Series: God's and Deities [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Deities Clay | Dream and Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_yt_simp/pseuds/Mc_yt_simp
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: God's and Deities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	A God's Will

Sapnap trudges through the grassy plains, panting as the sun bore down on his sensitive skin. But he ignored the blistering sun and kept walking, he didn't know where he was going but he kept walking.

They had finally put Dream in jail, they were finally free. But Sapnap felt uneasy, Tommy had ripped off the smiley face mask that had been torturing them for so long.

When they saw the face of the man they'd finally beaten, something felt off, the way the menacing green eyes gleamed deviously.

They had won but he couldn't get the sinister smile that stretched across Dream's face when Tommy kilt him. Shaking his head Sapnap continues his journey to nowhere when he sees a dark oak forest a few miles away. Sapnap was sorta excited because, a big forest meant food, water, and potential enemies.

Speeding up his pace, Sapnap enters the large forest. 'This is odd' Sapnap whispered to himself when he sees decorative lanterns and shroom lights strung against the trees with fairy lights flashing endlessly. Walking deeper into the forest he sees a neatly placed flower path along a grass path venturing deeper into the woods.

A large clearing appears in front of him with a large three-story cottage smack dab in the middle of it. Sapnap's jaw dropped open as he surveyed the surrounding area. Stables, a medium-sized library, villager stations, a blacksmith area, and tons more working places fanned out around the cottage.

It all looked gorgeous, it had been so long since Sapnap had seen a place untouched by Dream's evil, the place made him feel at peace. Sapnap walks up to the large dark oak door and knocks, eager to see who made such a beautiful place.

When he walked up to the door he could hear the faint sound of the chirp music disc playing on a jukebox. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a tall male with long burgundy hair wearing a chartreuse sweater with a vermilion skirt with a tail that trailed after him as he walked, a black corset wrapped around his waist and hips.

But that isn't what makes Sapnap's jaw unhinge. it's the male's face. He looked exactly like Dream. Sapnap throws himself away from the door and he reaches for his sword. "Dream, how are you here?!" Sapnap shouts, the male gives him a puzzled look as he stepped outside the door slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't used that name in five years, my name's Gale" Gale gives Sapnap a soft smile as he places his hands in front of his skirt. Sapnap shakes his head as he draws his sword.

"What are you talking about I-, you, you are supposed to be in jail!" Gale gives him a genuinely worried look that makes him falter slightly but he grips the sword tighter as he glares at the confused male.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" (Dream isn't old, he's 23) Gale asks softly as he steps a little closer. "I-i'm fine, who are you?!" Sapnap yells, making Gale wince at his loud voice. "Why are you shaking, did something happen dear?" Gale presses on, trying to get the panicking young male to calm down.

"Why did you say that I was in jail, are you alright?" Sapnap shakes his head as he inches away from the worried male. "N-no, we just put you in the jail, how are you out here?!" Gale lets out a sigh as he walks towards the younger male quicker than he could respond.

Sapnap lets out a shriek as the silver-haired male presses his hand to his forehead. "Well you don't have a temperature, and I don't detect any signs of sickness, just heavy fatigue" Gale sighs with relief before lifting Sapnap's chin.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Gale watches as tears well up in Sapnap's eyes as he sags in Gale's arms. "H-how are you here?" Sapnap whispers, tears sliding down his face before he passed out. Gale lets out a weary sigh as he picks up the unconscious male.

Walking into his house, Gale sets Sapnap on his couch, flicking off all the lights and lighting a few candles. After setting up all the candles, Gale walks to the kitchen and puts on a tea kettle, putting a herbal mix into the water before lighting the stove and setting the pot there.

Pulling out a glass bowl, Gale fills it up with cold water and sets a towel inside the bowl before walking back to the passed-out Sapnap. Placing the towel on the male's forehead after ringing it out, Gale watched as the younger male's breathing started to even out.

Gale sighs, running a gloved hand over the scars on Sapnap's face, his hand falters when it reaches a particularly large gash across his eye and down his cheek. He'd seen this scar before.

* * *

_"Pandas, George, wait for me!" Dream cried out as he panted harshly. "You shouldn't be running in heels and a hoop skirt Dream!" George called out as he grabbed Sapnap by the hood of his jacket. Dream whines and pauses to gather air into his lungs. Dream gives the two males a weary smile before trotting after them, before he reached the two boys a hand loops itself around his waist._

_Dream whirls around to see a woozy male with a dark flush across his face, occasionally hiccuping as he grinned at the young male. "Hey *hic* there *hic* cutie" Dream frowns as he sees a large wooden cup in the drunk man's hand nearly spilling over. "Excuse me sir but can you kindly unhand me?" Dream asks, feigning a smile as he placed a gloved hand on the male's chest._

_The man hiccups before frowning at Dream. "No, thank *hic* you, come *hic* join me in *hic* my chambers and I'll show you a good time darling" Dream's face contorts into something anyone would call disgust. "No thank_ **_you,_ ** _sir, how about you go home and sober up and I will be on my way-" The man shoves Dream into a nearby wall with a sneer._

_"What's *hic* you deal, you *hic* whore?!" the man growls, dangerously close to Dream's face. "Sir-" Before he could say anything the male had pulled out a pocket knife and was about to swing at him but dark wavy curls appear in front of him, blocking out his view. a wail echos through the town and a few people walk out of their houses._

_"My goodness, honey go get that man away from those poor children, I'll deal with the one bleeding" A middle-aged woman and man quickly rush over to the trio. The husband drags away the assaulter and the wife bends down in front of the bleeding male. "P-pandas?" Dream murmurs as he watches the younger male clutch his eye in pain._

_"I-i got here just in time h-huh?" Tears well up in Dream's eyes as he watched the woman pull him to their home. "N-nick"_

* * *

Gale is startled out of his memories as his tea kettle whistles loudly. Standing up, Gale walks over to the large kitchen. Going to the stove he takes the kettle off the stove and pours the tea into two teacups. Putting the cups on two pristine saucers he opens the over and pulls out a pan with brownies, scones, sugar cookies, and two pies and places them on a cooling rack. Gale cuts a piece of mulberry pie and places it on a plate with a few scones and jam before waking over to Sapnap with the plate and tea.

Setting the plates down in front of Sapnap, he lightly shakes the sleeping male. "Come on, get up Pandas" Sapnap's eyes flutter open after a few minutes, blinking slowly as he let his eyes get used to the candle-lit area. "mm, wha-?" Sapnap groans as he looks up at Gale, his breath hitches when as he sits up quickly but lets out a groan as he quickly became dizzy.

"I wouldn't recommend moving too quickly for a while" Gale hums as he watches Sapnap clutch his head. "W-what happened, did you poison me?!" Sapnap shouts as his eyes widen almost comically. "no dear, you fainted, and it's might also be because you had a heat stroke, it's pretty hot out" Gale shrugs as he gestures to outside.

"I made some tea and a few snakes, I suggest partaking some, your blood is probably thin from the lack of nutrients" Sapnap looks down at the plate and as on cue his stomach crumbles embarrassingly. Sapnap glares at the pie before his eyes widened slightly. "mulberry pie, I haven't had that in years" Gale gives Sapnap a smile before handing him a spoon.

"Here, the pie is fresh" Sapnap stared at the spoon before looking at Gale with large eyes. Gale gives a gentle smile. Sapnap stares at the pie before taking the spoon in his hands, picking up the plate he sinks the spoon into the blues pie and brought it up to his mouth. A surprised moan leaves his lips when the pie practically melts on his tongue.

Sapnap flushes with embarrassment before continuing to slowly eat the warm pie, relishing in how it filled his empty stomach. A few minutes later, Sapnap had finished the small slice of mulberry pie. Sapnap lets out a groan as he clutches his stomach, Gale lets out a sigh as he moves over to Sapnap.

"I feel bloated" Sapnap whines as he presses himself into Gale's side. "That's because you haven't been eating properly, and if you have, you've been eating very little" Gale runs his fingers through the noirette's hair. "Come on, drink a bit of the tea please, it'll help with how bloated you feel" Sapnap moans out as Gale sits him up slowly.

"You're very malnourished and dehydrated, you should be taking care of yourselves" Gale lightly scolds the younger male as he picks up the tea and tilts it towards Sapna's mouth. "Drink please" Sapnap parts his lips slightly making Gale smile as he tilted the cup to his lips. Sapnap slowly drank the sweet warm tea, a refreshed sigh leaves his lips as the tea warmed his body up, feeling the fire inside him spark up.

When he drank half of the herbal tea, Gale pulled the cup away from his lips. "How's that, do you feel better?" Sapnap nods as the prickling feeling of being bloated faded away. "Good now, can you tell me about the person you claimed to be me in the prison, what does he look like?" Sapnap shifts as unease settled in the pit of his stomach.

"W-well, he has short blonde hair, emerald green eyes, a strong build, and a sorta scratchy voice" Gale nods as his confirmations are true. "tell me, who gave you this scar" Sapnap furrows his eyebrows as he thinks. "Um, Dream said I got it from sparring" Sapnap answers, swinging his legs as he peered up at Gale. "That's not true, you got it from a drunk man trying to kill me" Sapnap's eyes widened before a series of images flashed in his mind.

* * *

_Pandas, George wait for me!" Dream called out from behind us as we ran ahead. "You shouldn't be running in a hoop skirt and heels!" George yelled back playfully, the older male grabs me by my hood nearly making me choke as we waited for Dream to catch up. Dream stops, putting a hand to his chest before looking up at us and giving us a smile._

_Just as he was about to run over to us, a tall man came up behind him and grabbed his waist. My eyes widen as I watched Dream and the man says a few words before he is suddenly shoving Dream up into a wall. Panic settled in the pit of my stomach as I watched the man pull out a switchblade and is about to stab Dream._

_I couldn't control my body as I zoomed past George and stood as a barrier in front of Dream, a wail leaving my lips as the knife's tagged blade slices down on my eye. A couple comes out of their house after hearing my wail and I watched as the husband took the man away and the woman crouches in front of me._

_"I-i got here just in time h-huh?" I stutter out watching as tears welt up in Dream's eyes before it all went dark._

* * *

Sapnap's eyes widen as he remembered. "o-oh," Sapnap breathes out as he watches Gale give him a small smile. "your hair wasn't blonde" Sapnap whispers as he looked into Gale's eyes. "Nope" Gale boops Sapnap on the nose before standing up. "Are you well enough to take me to 'Dream'?" Sapnap nods as he stands up albeit too quickly, grabbing his head as his mind went blank.

"you okay?" Sapnap nods, standing up straight after a few seconds. "Just a little dizzy" Gale hums, standing up, brushing his skirt off before walking to the back of the house. "Follow me please" Sapnap follows the redhead to the back. Sapnap's jaw drops as he sees dozens of horses with wings, horns, and a few normal.

"Whoa, are those unicorns and pegasi?" Gale nods as he walks over to a horse with a flame pattern rising up its hooves and its coat is dark as night. "This is magma, he's a nether born" Sapnap slowly puts his hands on the pegasi's coat, fire coursing through his veins making Sapnap squeal. "Whoa, he's so cool!" Magma whines, puffing his chest out with pride.

"This is StormTerror" A horse with pale blue lightning bolts rising up its legs. "She's an Aether born, and one of my best horses, well her brother was too, his name was Spirit, he was given to me by my lover" Sapnap's eyes widen when he hears the name Spirit. StormTerror smacks her hooves against the ground at the mention of her brother.

"Shh, shh girl, I'm sorry" Gale combs his fingers through her white mane, letting the lighting spark his hands as he soothed her. "I had a feeling that you were going to like Magma, he is a pyro like you" Magma nudges his head into Sapnap's face, nuzzling his hair. "You can come to visit him whenever you like" Sapnap smiles at Gale before turning his attention back to the.

"here' Gale tosses a saddle to Sapnap as he situated StormTerrors saddle before hopping on, throwing both of his legs on the left of the horse. Gale watches Sapnap put the saddle on Magma. "Hold on tight" Gale warns as he watches the other horses back out of Stormterror's and Magma's way.

Sapnap holds onto the reigns tightly. Gale taps StormTerror on her side, her wings fan out to their full wingspan. In a split second, StormTerror and Magma were soaring through the air, a few feet away from the cottage. Sapnap yelps as he clenches his legs on both sides of the pegasus.

"W-Woah" Sapnap breathes out, a laugh leaving his lips as they flew above the clouds. "lead the way" Sapnap looks back at Gale as the horses lowered themselves on the clouds. "Wha?" Sapnap looked down in amazement as baby pegasi trotted in the clouds. "this is the nursery" Gale giggles before taking off, diving down through the clouds.

Sapnap smirked as he lightly nudged Magma. "Wanna have a race buddy?" Magma snorts as he reads to fly off. "Let's go!" Magma dove down through the clouds a trail of smoke behind.


End file.
